Not Her, But You
by Ayano27
Summary: Kiyotsugu brings them to the beach, and Kana planned to tell Rikuo her feelings. Tsurara thinks that Rikuo will accept Kana's feeling.. ah! I'm suck in making summay.


**Title:** Not Her, but you

**Pairing: **Rikuo x Tsurara

**Warning: **OOC

**Author's note: **One Shot! For those who are waiting for omake of 'Bring Back His Memories' please wait~ =w= I don't have any idea at all! Timeline is after Kyoto the attacks, but in this story, Yura came back to Ukiyoe town.

**Summary: **The Kiyo Cross went on a vacation to the beach! They will be staying at Kiyotsugu's villa near the beach. Ah, well, it's a bit hard to make the summary for this story! Please RnR

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago

**Thanks to Lynn Venia for beta reading this story ^^**

* * *

_**I love you...  
I want you to love me too...  
But you love her**__**,**__** right?**_

* * *

"Master... Young master... wake up, it's club time!" Oikawa Tsurara, the yuki-onna who is disguised as human right now, tried to wake up Nura Rikuo, her young master, who is now the third supreme commander of the Nura Clan.

Rikuo slowly opened his eyes,then yawned as he slowly stands up and put his book in his bag. After he finish, Rikuo took Tsurara's hand and run to the club's room.

"U-Uwaa-! R-Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara blushed because of what he did."

"We'll be late if we don't hurry, Tsurara!" Rikuo told her.

As the two of them ran to the club's room, students stare at them, some boys glared at Rikuo, and some girls did the same to Tsurara. They thought that Rikuo and Tsurara is a couple.

Rikuo just ignored the glares and keep running while holding Tsurara's hand. As for Tsurara, she blushed slightly, but kept quiet.

* * *

When they arrived at front of the clubroom, Rikuo opened the door, and what did Rikuo and Tsurara see?

Shima's jaw dropped seeing them, or to be exact, seeing them holding hands. Kana glared at Tsurara, which Tsurara gave an icy glare in return. Maki and Toori look at them with wide eyes. While Kiyotsugu and Yura doesn't really give a damn about it.

'_Nura-kun and 'my' Oikawa-chan is a couple now?' _Shima asked in his head.

'_No way Rikuo-kun and __Oikawa-san__is__ a couple!'_ Kana mentally told herself.

"Ara! So are are you two a couple now?" asked Maki as she grinned.

Tsurara blushed at the question while Rikuo waves his hand and told them, "No we're not! We're not a couple, Maki-san!"

Now is Torii's turn to ask, "So why are you two holding hands?"

"I-I-It's because Ri-Rikuo-sama thought that we will be late if w-we don't hurry, sso he took my hand a-and ran here!" Tsurara stuttered. Actually, she is blushing madly right now, but being a yuki-onna, she only looked like she is blushing slightly.

"Is that so? Hah... what a shame, I thought I can tease the two of you more if the two of you really are a couple." Maki stated, and Torii nodded, which means she agreed with what Maki said.

"Uh... but we're not..." Rikuo told them as he and Tsurara entered the club's room. The two of them take their seats and sat down.

Kiyotsugu started with his speech about youkais, and the main topic is of course, about his savior, The Lord of Pandemonium. The topic is so boring for them, especially Rikuo. Well, 'The Lord of Pandemonium' that saved Kiyotsugu and the others at past is Rikuo, in his night form. So it wouldn't be a surprise if Rikuo got bored. And moreover, Kiyotsugu has already told them about it again and again.

When Rikuo is about to sleep again, Kiyotsugu told them something unexpected, something that they think will never Kiyotsugu do!

"Well, this Saturday, we will go to the beach and play. We will be staying at my family's villa near the beach for 2 days, 1 night, any objections?" Kiyotsugu asked.

Immediately Maki, Torii, Shima, and Kana said 'No'. While Rikuo, Tsurara, and Yura are stunned by Kiyotsugu's plan. _'What exactly is he planning?'_ asked the three of them in their minds.

Well, Kiyotsugu wouldn't be himself if he brings them out and it's not place have some super natural phenomenon.

While Rikuo, Tsurara, and Yura are deep in thought, and Maki and the others are giving compliments to Kiyotsugu, Kiyotsugu was deep in thought. _'I wonder if the rumor about the beach__is__ true... about the missing person at night...'_

While the others are still giving compliments to Kiyotsugu, Kana stopped and walked toward Rikuo and told him,

"Ne, Rikuo-kun, it's such a rare thing that Kiyotsugu wants to bring us out for vacation right? I hope we will have so much fun there!"

"I hope so too!" Rikuo stated as he smiled sweetly.

Tsurara watched the two of them. Just when she thought that she have a chance with her young master, it turns out that she didn't have any. Just by seeing Rikuo's smile towards Kana...

She's just a servant after all, a part of Rikuo's hyakki yakou... Rikuo deserves a better girl than her after all...

* * *

_**I'm merely a servant...  
You deserve a better person than me...  
and that person is her...**_

* * *

_**-Saturday, train station-**_

The Kiyo Cross Squad had arrived at the train station. But the train hasn't come yet. So they need to wait. The girls are chatting as they wait. Suddenly, Kana declared,

"I'll do it later!"

"You really going to do it?" asked Maki and Torii in unison. Kana nodded as a reply.

Tsurara and Yura were confused, _'What __is__ Ienaga-san __going to__ do?'_ they asked in their minds. They still didn't know what Kana will do until Kana said,

"But I doubt if Rikuo-kun will say yes..."

Kana glanced at Rikuo, who is chatting about youkais with Kiyotsugu and Shima. She keeps on staring at Rikuo's back until Tsurara said,

"He'll say yes..."

Kana stare at Tsurara before she said, "I doubt that... because he have a different stare whenever he looks at you... I think he likes you, Oikawa-san... "

"I think that's only your imagination, Ienaga-san! Do you know what? When I and Rikuo-sama are alone, he sometimes talk about you!" Tsurara told her the truth. It's true that Rikuo sometimes talked about Kana when he and Tsurara are alone.

"Souka... well, it gives me courage more to tell him what I feel! Thank you for telling me, Oikawa-san!" Kana thanked her. Tsurara only smiled as she thought,

'_Guess I really need to throw this feeling away, so that I won't feel pain anymore... the young master and Ienaga-san will surely be a couple...'_

After a bit more chit chat, the train comes. They entered the train and took their seats.

* * *

_**I should just throw this feeling away,  
Before I feel any pain again.**_

* * *

_**-Saturday, Kiyotsugu's Family Villa-**_

When they arrived at Kiyotsugu's family villa, they put their things in their rooms. The villa is so big. It has 9 rooms. 8 bedrooms and one living room.

Before they go to the beach, they rest for about 30 minutes, chit chatting, talking about youkais again, and etc. After 30 minutes has past, they went go to the beach.

* * *

_**-At the beach-**_

"Wow! The beach is so beautiful!" said Maki. She looked the beach in awe. The beach is beautiful indeed, with white sand and sparkling azure blue water. No trashes anywhere.

They start changing into their swim suit in the changing room, well, except Tsurara who is not swimming. After they are done changing, they gathered in the beach.

"Let's play, minna!" declared Maki

"Yeah!" shouted the others

Well, after that, they start playing.

It's been 5 hours since they arrived at the beach , and they are already tired, well most of them except Yura, Rikuo, and Kiyotsugu. They stopped playing and change back into their clothes. After changing, they gathered back to the place where Tsurara waited for them.

There, Kana asked Rikuo,

"Ne... Rikuo-kun... can I talk to you... alone?"

Rikuo nodded, and the two of them went somewhere. Maki and Torii grinned.

"Well," Kiyotsugu said, "I need to check on something in this beach, there are rumours about people disappearing every night here, so I and Shima are going to check it out, you four can go back to the villa." He continued as he took Shima's hand and dragged him all the way.

"Well, how about we go back then?" asked Maki. Torii and Yura nodded, but Tsurara shook her head and said, "I need to go somewhere else, you three go ahead." With that, she walked to another direction.

* * *

_**Well, she's going to tell**__**him  
And I'm sure that he'll say yes...  
It's time for me to try to forget my feelings...**_

* * *

Tsurara watched the waves, as tears started to fall from her eyes. _'I thought I have a chance... but no, I don't have any...'_

'_Well, young master deserve__s__ a better person than me...'_

'_I should try to forget this feeling... I don't want to get hurt...'_

'_The feeling of love is such a pain, ne...?'_

That's what Tsurara thought as she watches the waves roll over. More and more tears fall from her eyes. The tears turn into ice droplets.

As she cried, lost in grief, the sky became darker and darker. Suddenly, she heard a growl. Wwhen she looks back, a big youkai with sharp razor teeth was growling at her. Tsurara quickly turn into her youkai form and formed an ice spear.

* * *

Rikuo and Kana went back to the villa. Kana looked sad, but she tried to hide it. It seems that Rikuo answered no. It means he likes someone else!

"Where's Tsurara, Kiyotsugu-kun, and Shima-kun?" asked Rikuo.

"Kiyotsugu-kun and Shima-kun went to investigate something." Maki answered "They said something like investigating rumors that said poeple are vanishing when the sun sets. Or something in that line"

"While Oikawa-san... she said she needs to do something... Yura answered.

Rikuo become worried when they said Tsurara went somewhere and they didn't know where. Rikuo quickly ran outside.

"Wow, he's never really worried at someone except to Tsurara-chan..." Torii stated

Just after Torii said that, Yura sensed youkis in the beach, "Youkai!" she exclaimed, she quickly take her shikigami pouch and ran outside.

And there left Maki, Torii, and Kana.

"So, Kana, what's Nura's answer?" asked Maki

Kana stay quiet for a while before tears start falling, "H-He said no..."

Maki and Torii just look at her and pat her head, "Don't cry, Kana, you'll find a better person for you..." Maki said, trying to stop Kana from crying.

* * *

'_Tsurara... where are you?'_ Rikuo asked in his mind. He's so worried. He tried to sense her youkai but couldn't. But he feels another youkai.

"Nura-kun!" Yura called "Did you feel any youkai just now?" she asked. Rikuo nodded.

They continue to run to where they feel the youkai, and in their way, they meet Kiyotsugu and Shima.

"Hello, Nura-kun! Yura-kun! What are you doing in the beach?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Trying to find Yuki- I mean Oikawa-san." Yura answered, Shima's getting worried about Tsurara too,

"She's missing? We-we need to find her!" Shima exclaimed.

Just then, on their spot, Rikuo and Yura felt a great amount of youki, but they can't find any youkai around.

"This youki… it's a mixture of Tsurara's youkai with another youkai..." Rikuo murmured. And then, when he looked behind Kiyotsugu and Shima, there's a slit in the air "Kiyotsugu, Shima, move!" He said in a slightly deeper voice.

Kiyotsugu and Shima just moved, they're stunned at Rikuo's deep voice just now. And they're more surprised when Rikuo took out his sword out of nowhere and cut something in the air. After he swing the sword, there are a big slit in the air, and they saw a big youkai with razor sharp teeth that is trying to attack a girl that looks like Tsurara, but she has amber eyes rather than blue eyes, and she's using kimono rather than casual clothes.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo called. He and Yura ran and entered the slit. Kiyotsugu and Shima carefully enter the slit as well.

The montser is about to attack Tsurara, who is now in her youkai form, again. But Rikuo blocked it.

"Don't you dare try to hurt her." He told the youkai. He gives the youkai a death glare.

"**Huh? What will a weak human like you do to protect this yuki-onna? She even can't win against me!"** the youkai told him.

Rikuo smirked as he glared at the youkai,

"Me, a human? _Unfortunately_, I'm not fully human."

And with that, he transformed into his youkai form. Kiyotsugu and Shima who see him transform, dropped their jaw. They never thought that the youkai that they are searching for is their friend himself!

"Y-Young master..." Tsurara said

"Tsurara, help Yura protect Kiyotsugu and Shima." Rikuo commanded.

Tsurara nodded as she walked to where Kiyotsugu, Shima and Yura are standing. Yura then asked Tsurara,

"Oikawa-san, are you alright?"

Kiyotsugu and Shima dropped their jaw again. They never thought that this Yuki-Onna is Tsurara.

"O-O-Oikawa-chan is a y-y-youkai?" Shima asked, stuttering.

Tsurara nodded.

* * *

The youkai tried to injure Rikuo, but he can't. Rikuo keep using Kyouka Suigetsu.

"**WH-WHY CAN'T I INJURE YOU?" **The youkai asked.

Rikuo smirked, he ignore his question, and take out a big sakazuki. He poured it with sake and blew it so that the sake rippled,

"Ougi meikyou shisui: sakura"

Then a blue fire starts burning the youkai.

"**AAGH! WHAT'S THIS?"** the youkai asked

"The fire won't stop once the ripples stop." He said as he smirked, "Once the ripples stop, you'll be nothing but dust."

* * *

"Well, Kiyotsugu-kun, Shima-kun, let's go to the villa. Don't say anything that happened just now. Keep it just for yourself." Yura told them as she dragged the two of them out of the world of the youkais fear.

Rikuo let out a sigh as he sheathed his sword. Then he looked at Tsurara and said, "Tsurara, we need to talk."

Tsurara can't stare at him, because she's sure that if she looked at Rikuo, tears will start falling from her eyes again.

"Young master, congratulations for being a couple with Ienaga-san." She said. Rikuo was just about to say that he said no to Kana, but Tsurara began talking again, "You must be happy, because she likes you too." And with that, she ran.

But before she can go far away from Rikuo, Rikuo took her hand and pulled her close to him. He stares at Tsurara's eyes, and then, he kissed her. The kiss is passionate. He licked Tsurara's bottom lip to enter, and Tsurara allowed him to enter her mouth. Rikuo played with her tongue. Tsurara moaned.

But they still need air, so they separate their mouths and breath. They gasped for air.

"Tsurara, Kana is only my friend. The one I love is you..." Rikuo declared.

"EH..?"

"Not her, but you, Tsurara, I love you..." Rikuo said as he hugged her.

"I love you too, Rikuo-sama..."

And with that, they kissed again.

* * *

_**But then it turn out, I was wrong...  
You love me, not her.  
I was so happy because of that...  
I'm really happy...**_

* * *

_**-The End-**_

* * *

**Ayano: Okay~ this is dedicated to all of you, sorry if it's suck! Hontou ni gomenasai! Please RnR!**


End file.
